justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diggin' in the Dirt
"Diggin' in the Dirt" 'von ist in die PAL-Version von ''Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now, und Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with the following: *Navy blue hair with a purple hair tie. *Purple glasses *A purple button-up shirt with yellow polkadots. *A blue braces skirt *Dark purple socks *Dark orange outline *Maroon shoes Background The background starts off as a static TV screen and everything including the dancer is drained of its color making it look like an actual TV screen. The background changes and resembles a warehouse. It seems as though a fire has started and the smoke is flowing onto the screen. Various TV screens appear and disappear, although 4 on the left and 8 on the right side stay throughout the entire choreography. 2 bars on the top left and right corners contract and retract looking like equalizers. 6 lights are on the ceiling and light with the beat. The TV screens also show fiery flames burning and suit the angry beat of the song. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: Put your arms and hands above your head with your wrists pointing up. It is done at the beginning on the chorus, on the line "Digging in the dirt." Gold Move 4: Throw your arms down. Diggin In The Dirt GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3 Diggin In The Dirt GM 4.png|Gold Move 4 Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player get 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Starter" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Diggin' in the dirt" is sung Appearances in Mashups Diggin' in the Dirt is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Chiwawa'''' ''(Nerds) * Walk This Way (Ladies Only) * We No Speak Americano Captions Diggin' in the Dirt ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * It's Me * Take My Hand * You're Mine Trivia *The coach looks similar to ''Teenage Dream ''and P2 from [[Oath|''Oath]]. * The song is one of three PAL songs to be featured in a Mashup, along with Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) and Cercavo Amore. * The video game Animal Crossing: New Leaf features a dress designed by Wesley Enriquez called Purple Spotted Dress, which is inspired by this song. * Her face can be clearly visible at certain points, especially the oral features. * The TVs in the background are an element from the music video. ** They are recycled from Video Killed the Radio Star and they return in You Spin Me Round (Like a Record). * This is one of the very few routines in which the number of counted moves are roughly the same (if not exactly) on both the remote consoles (Wii, Wii U, and PlayStation 3) and the camera consoles (Xbox 360). * The song has four beta pictograms that appear in We No Speak Americano’s Mashup. * The dancer's shirt has the same pattern as the skirt of Respect. Gallery diggin.jpg|Diggin' In The Dirt jd4diggininthedirt.jpg DITDBlackandWhite.png|Black and White Coach DITDColored.png|Colored Coach artwork.just-dance-4.509x696.2012-08-17.19.png Diggininthedirtavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 74.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar pictos-sprite (5).png|Pictograms I'M DIGGIN IN DA DIRT!.png diggin_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover DigginMenu.png|Diggin' in the Dirt on Just Dance 4 (Xbox 360) Dirtinactive.png Dirtactive.png DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram6.png|Beta Pictogram 6 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram7.png|Beta Pictogram 7 bp.png|Beta Pictogram 8 bp2.png|Beta Pictogram 9 bp3.png|Beta Pictogram 10 bp4.png|Beta Pictogram 11 bp5.png|Beta Pictogram 12 Videos Offizielles Musikvideo Diggin in the Dirt - Stefanie Heinzmann Gameplays Diggin' in the Dirt - Just Dance 4 Diggin' in the Dirt - Just Dance Now Diggin' in the Dirt - Just Dance 2016 Diggin' in the Dirt - Just Dance 2017 Diggin' in the Dirt - Just Dance 2018 en:Diggin’ in the Dirt Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Rock-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Mittlere Lieder Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 4 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:PAL Exklusiv Kategorie:Bianca Lazzeri